The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnetwoxe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, clingstone nectarine which is ripe for harvesting and shipment approximately in midseason. Still further, another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 is that it yields a firm nectarine that exhibits a very high eating quality as compared with the other nectarine varieties which ripen at approximately the same time of the season.
The present variety nectarine tree was derived from an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 was originated by us in 1994, and chosen from among a population of seedlings which resulted from a controlled cross of the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,095) which was used as the pollen parent, and the xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,441), which was used as the seed parent. The resulting seed from this cross was planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among the seedlings then growing in experimental orchards which are located near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the Central San Joaquin Valley. The xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree was subsequently marked and noted as having exceptional characteristics. It has been consecutively evaluated and observed during the 1996-1999 fruiting seasons. After the 1996 season, the xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Scionwood from the original seedling of the Nectarine Tree, xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 was collected and grafted in the evaluation plot of the experimental orchards previously described onto two different and existing xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstocks in February of 1997. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been consecutively evaluated and observed for each the 1998 and 1999 fruiting seasons. This subsequent evaluation clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree is characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which has a mid-season ripening date, and which is further of very high quality, firm, and has an attractive exterior coloration. In this regard, the present variety of nectarine tree bears clingstone fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately July 1 to July 8. These harvesting dates are the same as the common commercial freestone variety xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,879). The present variety of nectarine tree distinguishes itself from the xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine tree by producing fruit having a brighter and more extensive exterior coloration, exceptional firmness, clingstone nature and extremely flavorful and juicy flesh quality. Further, the xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree distinguishes itself from the xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree in that the fruit of the xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree has a flesh color which is generally a pale-yellow hue, while the fruit of the xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 Nectarine Tree has a flesh color which is yellow-orange to orange, and exhibits a substantial degree of internal reddening (bleeding). The Nectarine Tree xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 also has a slightly higher level of acidity detected in the flavor of the flesh when compared to the more mild taste of the xe2x80x98Summer Grandxe2x80x99. The subject variety also differs from the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 in that xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 is a clingstone and has much more luster in its external finish than does xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99. The subject variety also differs from the xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99 nectarine in that the xe2x80x98Burnectwoxe2x80x99 fruit is generally larger in size and does not have a predominate pistil point which consistently appears on the fruit of the xe2x80x98Flamegloxe2x80x99.